When a Taiga Falls in Love
by missmakochan
Summary: He falls hard (Kagami x OC) A series of drabbles for our dear Bakagami.
1. Chapter 1

She was the one.

She. Was. The. One.

Kagami couldn't help but stare openly at the girl who smelled like cherry blossoms. She had long pink hair like Momoi but she curled it and elegantly tied it to the side so that it draped over her right shoulder.

A sharp jab brought Kagami back to reality and he glared at Kuroko.

"The hell was that for?"

"You were staring. That's rude."

Kagami grumbled but he froze when he saw her staring back at him. He blushed and, as if she were satisfied by his reaction, she smiled before she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

What was her name? How old was she? Which class was she in?

Kagami mulled over these questions as he sat in class. Kuroko couldn't hide his amused smile as he watched Kagami shuffle restlessly in his seat.

"Something the matter, Kagami-kun?"

"N-nothing, Kuroko."

"It's that girl we saw yesterday, huh?"

"Eh? Don't be ridiculous!"

Kuroko rolled his eyes. Staring out the window, Kagami spotted her; she was dressed for P.E. and her hair was cutely tied into pigtails. As if sensing his attention on her, she looked up, smiled, and waved at him.

Kagami nearly had a heart attack.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Kagome Ayame. It's nice to meet you, Kagami-san."

Kagami's heart was beating like crazy. How the hell did Kuroko convince her to meet him?

"Y-yeah, it's nice to meet you, too."

Ayame flashed a brilliant smile at him. Kagami wondered if he should tell her to stop; she was seriously going to give him a heart attack of happiness one day.

"He's my teammate on the basketball team." Kuroko explained.

"That's nice. You must be really good, Kagami-san."

"Kind of..."

Ayame excused herself when her friend called for her. Kuroko nudged Kagami's side,

"You're welcome."

"...Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

Apparently, Riko and Ayame knew each other pretty well.

"Even though we're opposites, we're childhood friends," Riko explained.

Kagami agreed with Riko's statement; Ayame was beautiful and elegant while Riko was...well...

Kagami grunted when Kuroko jabbed his side.

"Stop that!"

"You're drooling, Kagami-kun. That's gross."

Groaning, Kagami wiped his mouth as Riko called for the team to begin their warm-ups. Kagami couldn't help but feel self-conscious as Ayame watched their practice.

"So, Riko. Tell me about Kagami-san." Ayame said suddenly.

"Huh? Why?"

Ayame smiled,

"I think he's kind of cute."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kagami-san!"

Kagami stopped in his tracks when he heard the familiar voice calling his name. He immediately whirled around and smiled nervously.

"Kagome-san! How are you?"

Ayame giggled; Kagami was too cute when he was nervous. She glanced down at the red package in her hands. Now it was her turn to be nervous.

"I, uh...I made some cookies for you."

Kagami's eyes sparkled when Ayame handed the package to him with a blush on her cheeks before she turned on her heels and hurried away. Kagami hurriedly opened the package. Surely, such an elegant girl would-

Kagami grimaced; the cookies were burnt.


	6. Chapter 6

"So she's just like Momoi-san?"

"Don't compare them! They're on different levels!"

Kuroko shrugged,

"You lack delicacy, Kagami-kun. Do you think you can do it without making her cry?"

Kagami groaned; hopefully luck would be on his side.

Kagami waited for Ayame at the school gate after school. She greeted him with a smile.

"Kagome-san, about your cookies..."

Ayame's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry, Kagami-san. I wanted to make something for you to show much I like you..."

Kagami cleared his throat,

"Well, I could teach you...if you want."

"Really? I'd like that."

Kagami went home, skipping happily.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thanks for helping me clean up, Kuroko."

"You're welcome. You owe me, big time."

"Geh! Don't blackmail me!"

There was a knock on the door and Kagami jumped, sprinting towards the door. Ayame wore a light yellow dress with a white cardigan and white sandals; her hair was up in a messy side bun.

"Y-you're here; come in."

Ayame curiously glanced around Kagami's apartment as she walked in. She smiled at Kuroko, who coolly regarded her with a nod.

"Well, I have to go now. See you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami wanted Kuroko to stay but he didn't want things to be awkward. Glancing back at Ayame, Kagami sighed.

Now was no time to be a nervous wreck.


	8. Chapter 8

"Kagami-san, I did it! I made a bento for Riko and she said it tastes great!"

"Really? That's awesome, Kagome-san!"

Kagami patted Ayame's head and they both blushed when Kagami's hand trailed down to brush against Ayame's cheek.

"Hey...Taiga..."

Kagami blushed furiously at the sound of his first name.

"...Y-yeah?"

"Call me by my first name."

"What?" Kagami couldn't look Ayame in the eye but he knew she was giving him puppy eyes, "F-fine...whatever you want...A...Ayame..."

Ayame's heart fluttered and her smile went from ear to ear.

"You make my name sound so amazing, Taiga."

Kagami covered his mouth to hide the smile that was threatening to spill.

"Dummy. It's the other way around."


	9. Chapter 9

"Taiga, let's go to the beach next week."

"Next week...I think I have a basketball training camp."

"Oh. Then let's go shopping tomorrow."

"I can't. I need to study."

Ayame pouted and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Geesh, Taiga! Can't you take a hint? I want to go on a date with you!"

Kagami flinched when Ayame stared at him with mischievous eyes.

"Sorry...maybe next time."

"Well then, in that case..."

Ayame grabbed Kagami's collar and pulled him down towards her, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"I guess this will have to do for now."

Kagami's face was as red as Akashi's hair.


	10. Chapter 10

"Taiga, you're late! Do you know how long I've been waiting?"

"Sorry, practice took a bit longer than I thought it would."

"But Taiga, you said you would be on time!"

"It's not a big deal, Ayame. I'm only ten minutes late. Don't be so uptight."

"Uptight? How could you say that, Taiga!"

"But that's what you are right now! Uptight!"

Ayame frowned and she punched Kagami's arm, drawing a sharp wince from him.

"Forget it, Taiga! I'm leaving without you!"

Kagami watched, dumbfounded. He never knew a girl's punch could hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you still seeing that boy from school?"

"I'm not seeing him, mother, he's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend. You don't need one. He's only going to distract you from your goals."

"I may not need him, but I want him. He makes my life easier."

"Break up with him. He's not the one for you."

"You don't know that, mother."

"I do. Your father is making arrangements so I suggest you enjoy your silly little boyfriend while you can."

"I refuse to fall for that threat."

"It's not a threat, Ayame. It's a promise."


	12. Chapter 12

Something was off today. Kagami was still a little awkward but at least he knew that Ayame wasn't her usual self. She was a bit quieter and her eyes seemed lost in thought. Kagami wondered what was going through her mind.

"Hey, Taiga?"

"Can I come over today?"

"Uh...what for?"

"Just to be with you, of course."

Kagami couldn't say no, not to those pleading eyes and pouting lips. Holding back his embarrassment, Kagami quickly leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Let's walk home together."

Ayame smiled and the brightness returned to her eyes.

"Okay."


	13. Chapter 13

Ayame wasn't sure if Kagami was aware of it or not, but she was from a family that was very financially stable.

Frankly put, she was rich, and because her parents were rich and in the family business, her parents wanted to marry her off to another rich family's son to keep the wealth and investment together.

It was something that stressed her out but whenever she was with Kagami, all her fears and worries washed away. He didn't love her for her money; he loved her for who she was. Ayame hoped she would never take Kagami for granted.


	14. Chapter 14

"Huh? Ayame? Why don't you ask her yourself, Kagami?"

"Well..." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't think she'll tell me very much if I ask her."

Riko sighed and poked Kagami's ribcage,

"She's your girlfriend, Bakagami! There should be a bond of trust between the two of you!"

"There is! It's just that I'm worried about her."

Riko frowned; she guessed Kagami didn't know.

"Her parents are trying to arrange a marriage for her."

Kagami was speechless. If Ayame was getting married, then what was she doing with him?


	15. Chapter 15

Ayame couldn't look Kagami in the eye; not with that glare he was giving her.

"Were you playing with me?"

"Of course not! I like you a lot, Taiga!"

"Then why did you hide things from me? Why didn't you tell me that...you're getting married?"

Ayame frowned; the only other person who knew was Riko.

"I'm trying to break it off. I don't want to get married. I want to be with you, Taiga."

Kagami shook his head, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Ayame...I think we should spend some time apart for a while."

Tears formed in Ayame's eyes as she watched Kagami walk away with his hands in his pockets.


	16. Chapter 16

Riko patted Ayame's head as she cried in Riko's arms.

"What if he wants to break up with me? I don't want to lose him!"

Riko sighed and bonked Ayame's head, causing her to yelp in pain as she covered her head with her hands.

"Aren't you being a little selfish? Honestly, Ayame, you need to have a little more faith in Kagami. He may be an idiot but he's your boyfriend. I'm sure he'll understand if you told him the truth."

Ayame sniffled and dabbed her wet eyes with a tissue.

"You're right. I need to see him."


	17. Chapter 17

Riko frowned; Kagami was a mess during practice. He missed all his shots, nearly twisted his ankle, and knocked down Kuroko twice. Hyuga was royally pissed but Riko pulled Kagami aside before Hyuga could do anything.

"You haven't made up with Ayame yet?"

"We're taking a break right now."

Riko sighed; in her experience, breaks rarely ended well.

"You should give her a chance to explain herself, Kagami. She's a bit selfish but she's a good girl with good intentions."

Kagami sighed and stared out the door. He knew Riko was right.

"Bakagami. Get going; practice is over anyway."

Kagami immediately sprinted towards the locker room.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm sorry I kept things from you, Taiga. I didn't want you to think differently of me."

"Why would I think differently of you? I like you for who you are. Although...it does explain why you're so spoiled, though."

"I'm not spoiled!"

Kagami chuckled when Ayame pouted cutely and he patted her head.

They met by coincidence at a convenience store in the way to each other's house and agreed to talk things over at Kagami's apartment where they would have more privacy.

"So we're good?" Ayame asked.

"No."

"W-what? Why?

Kagami hesitated but he decided to go for it. He leaned in and kissed her.


	19. Chapter 19

"I told you, Ayame, your father has already arranged your marriage already. Leave that friend of yours at school."

"He's not just a friend! He's my boyfriend, mother!"

"Again with that nonsense. You need to snap out of your little fantasy."

"What will I have to do to get my way? I don't want to get married and I don't want to take over the family business."

"Nothing. You can't escape your fate."

Ayame's blood boiled and she clenched her fists,

"This isn't fate. It's tyranny. Just you watch, mother; I'm going to make my own path."


	20. Chapter 20

Ayame watched from the living room as Kagami stirred the pot of curry before checking on the rice in the rice cooker.

She looked around the room and thought to herself that if the fate allowed it, she and Kagami could live happily together as husband and wife. Turning her attention back to Kagami, she decided to keep her thoughts to herself. They were just high school students, after all, and Kagami probably wasn't even thinking about anything like marriage yet.

Kagami froze when Ayame hugged him from behind and buried her face in his shirt.

"You alright?"

"Mm-hmm."

Kagami was silent but he smiled, relishing in the incimacy of the moment.


	21. Chapter 21

"That is the only way."

Ayame clenched her fists in her lap and tried not to cry. Her father was giving her a stern look.

"How long will I have to be gone?"

"Until you graduate college."

Ayame's heart leapt to her throat and she choked back a sob.

It was unfair. It was really unfair.

"Let me think about it for a few days."

"You have three days to consider my offer."

Ayame nodded and she quietly left the room. She quickly slipped on her shoes and ran out the front door. She didn't stop running until she reached Kagami's apartment and knocked on his door. When he opened the door, Ayame sobbed in his arms.

"What happened? Did someone hurt you?"

Ayame shook her head,

"I need to tell you something."


	22. Chapter 22

Kagami was shocked to see Ayame standing outside of his door with a small suitcase.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got in a fight with my parents..."

"It was that bad?"

Ayame nodded. Kagami let her in and he suddenly realized the situation.

"W-wait a minute, you're-"

"I'll help pay the bills and buy groceries. I'm a pretty clean person! Please, Taiga?"

Kagami groaned; that wasn't what he was worried about. But he couldn't say no. Where else would she go?

"Okay. Let me bring your things to the guest room."


	23. Chapter 23

Ayame cursed loudly. Her parents had frozen her bank account, leaving her with no access to money, and they took away her cell phone. Ayame sighed and shook her head. Of course they would do that; after all, she was the one who screamed at them and demanded her freedom, which came in the form of a bet between Ayame and her father to see how long Ayame could survive without him and his help.

Ayame calculated her costs and sighed again. She didn't realize how many things she needed to pay for until now. It was time to go job hunting.


End file.
